


Sind wir überhaupt Freunde?

by Xardas



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: (maybe some smut, Bad at tagging, Bets, Cute Rose, F/F, Flirty Jennie, Know it all lisa, SO SORRY, but definitely fluff), new in the fandom, please, so don’t hate, supportive Jisoo, they all have a flat together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xardas/pseuds/Xardas
Summary: After the July 14th of 2019, the concert in Bangkok. (Real time writing/Story is synchronised with real time events) Is a confused Rosè trying to figure out what happened between her and Jennie. That made her feel so different all of a sudden.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Rosè was genuinely confused about Jennie and what happened backstage in Bangkok. It has already been some months since the concert, but it still felt like it was yesterday. Three months did little in trying to understand what happened. Rosè laid in her bed and recalled what occurred that day.

_It had been a long concert, filled with sweat and tears. Happy to see so many people, paying to see them. Straining her voice from all the singing.Ending their concert with “Stay”. All of them staying beside each other, out of breath. _

_Just hearing the crowd cheer loudly at them.They all could say, that they were proud of what they accomplished, as a group of only four. Leaning onto each_ _other and listening to the cheering._

_Little did Rosè know, that Jennie had an Eye on her the whole performance. While Rosè and lisa were completely unknown, of the fact that people in their own group looked at Jennie while performing. Or what Jisoo only got to see._

_Jisoo saw the way Jennie looked at Rosè, the whole performance long. Jennies look could only be described as stron_g _and dark. Sadly neither Rosè nor Lisa saw the looks Jennie gave Rosè. Too deep in their last song of the day._

_But Jisoo noticed, everything. Every look, all glances and each and every single emotion crossing over Jennies face when she got near Rosè. But Rosè herself never noticing, the looks that wer_e _flying her way, from her own friend._

_Now standing in a row, Jisoo beside her. Herself breathing heavily and not noticing the looks, that Jennie send her way. Jisoo noticed, only smirking when she saw the side glance from Jennie to Rosè. _

_Acting as if she never noticed. A bit sad knowing, Rosè didn’t glance at Jennie once, while the whole concert was going on. The cheering died down, only for the group of four to scream in their mics. Thanking all the people that were there._

_Sending Air-kisses towards their crowd. Slowly retreating to the backstage. Once all four were in the backstage area, got all to the preparation room. Getting their drinks. Voices hoarse from all the singing. _

_Smiling at each other. Just as Jisoo has already been through her small water bottle, did she see that she had practically downed that water in some seconds. Seeing the mirror in fro_nt _of her, looking in the reflection._

_Flashing a smile at the other three, that were in some seats. Seeing them still drinking their water. Jisoo was the only one standing in front of the mirror. She could see every one perfectly, from her point._

_Turning to her left and letting herself lean on the wall behind her. Looking at the three other girls in their seats. Nodding towards Rosè and Lisa, speaking painfully. “Good performance guys. Today was breathtaking, literally.”_

_She said with a smirk on her lips. The three other in their seats, looking at her through tired eyes. Every one having already finished with their water as the words left her mouth. Only for Lisa to reply hoarsely._

_ “Oof, bet whose gonna take a long hot bath tonight!” Pointing at herself, smiling even through a painful voice. “Obviously me!” she said optimistic. “Yea, sure. But try not to fall asleep again in the bathtub! I nearly shit myself the last time.”_

_Said Rosè with a smile on her face, and an impossible broken voice. All three of them breaking out in laughter. Jennie being the only one smirking and looking at the interaction rather calmly. Jisoo noticed that of course._

_But deciding against speaking out loud about it. Thinking, that she will rather ask her tomorrow morning if something happened. Especially between Her and Rosè. But letting it rest for today. Thinking that she maybe just tired._

_She of course noticed how rather silent Rosè was towards Jennie the whole day. Could be because she was nervous, excited or what else. But she didn’t want to ponder, so she said nothing about it. Not knowing what Rosè thought._

_While Jisoo, Lisa and Jennie had a conversation of their own. Did Rosè block everything around her out and had her own thoughts. Thinking deeply about a person that was just some metres away from her._

_She did have these thoughts for a while, always saying to herself that she was just a friend to her. She hoped that Jennie didn’t notice, that she thought about her in a other way than friends normally should. _

_Trying not to be obvious about anything. Trying to not to be too touchy, but failing miserably. Instead making it a friendship thing between those two. Letting Jennie have her own habits towards her. Of course she didn’t notice anything._

_Not noticing how Jennie thought about her the same way, how she looked at her when she got the chance to. Not even when she was having such a lovingly attitude towards Rosè, all the time. Never showing anything beside love._

_Never hatred, not once did she do things in hope to hurt her. Always trying to make Rosè like she was wanted, like family. Even though she liked her more than just a friend, something so important, never wanting to let go._

_Both totally oblivious to the fact, that they loved each other. In fear of rejection, of Ignorance. Even though they both knew that they wouldn't and couldn’t be ignorant to anyone about something as simply as love._

_But of course each other. Fearing that it wouldn’t be like before, if the other hadn’t had the same thoughts as herself. Rather trying to shove it down and be just friends. Little did they know that Jisoo had the eyes of a hawk._

_Both totally oblivious to the fact that Jisoo already knew. She didn't need to hear it. She could see it. While Lisa found it rather interesting that they were totally oblivious to the fact that the other person loved them._

_Lisa, Jisoo and Jennie noticing, that Rosè seemed to be in another world of her own. Deciding that Jisoo and Lisa get some water bottles and let them both alone. While Rosè slowly drifted back to reality._

_Only to notice the last words of their conversation. Something about water bottles and Jisoo and Lisa getting some. Rosè decided to get up from her seat and and walked towards a little pad on the wall. _

_Turning the AC on, and deciding to stand for a few more seconds. Concentrating on her a bit fastend hearth beat. Noticing that Jennie stood up, and made her way towards Rosè. Turning slowly to face Jennie._

_Deciding to start talking, to ease the Tension in the room, that could be cut with a knife. Just as she was going to start talking, did Jennie cut her off. Speaking in a quiet and calm voice. Surprisingly not near hoarse as her own._

_ “You did quite well today, just as always.” She said with a face, That Rosè couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was meant to be. Feeling rather fuzzy. She Trying to find her words that were stuck in her throat._

_ “You did also quite well today Jennie, I’m surprised your voice isn’t so hoarse. I m-mean, not that it bothers me.” Jennie crossed the room, with the same expression on her face as before, just looking in Rosès eyes._

_Having an expression in her face she couldn’t describe. Jennie starting moving closer, and closer to Rosè, till she stood directly in front of her. Slowly laying her head onto Rosès left shoulder, and wrapping her hands around her waist._

_Long gone were the air light hands, that wrapped from occasion to occasion around her waist. Right now, where they tightly bound around her waist. Not intending to hold back, and not holding back one second._

_The room seemed to increase in hotness even though the AC was supposed to be on. She nearly missed the words that escaped Jennies mouth over her ears ringing and hearth beating so fast. Feeling like drowning in the touch._

_ “You seemed rather focused today. Are you okay?” She could feel Jennies impossible hot breath on her neck. Trying to find an answer. “Why shouldn’t I be okay? Of course I am!” She could feel her voice break at the least words._

_She didn’t even notice, that they were practically clinging onto each other. Leaning onto the wall beside the AC pad. Herself gripping rather tightly onto Jennies back and left arm. Both of them not noticing the slightly open door._

_Not noticing how Jisoo and Lisa hold each others mouths, to shut each other up. Nearly exploding because of happiness. Seeing in the mirror what Rosè and Jennie were doing. Glancing and nodding towards each other._

_Understanding what each other meant, did they decide to wait in the hall for a bit before making the entrance. Wanting to give Rosè and Jennie the privacy they deserved, while fidgeting like little Girls before they got cake._

_ Rosè and Jennie looking deeply into each others eyes, feeling a hotness even though the AC blasted full force right now. smiling to each other. She felt her grip losen and gave Jennie a little peck on the forehead._

_Whispering some words into Jennies Ear. “Don't worry, I’m okay.” With those words, did they both losend the grip onto each other, and had smirks on their faces. Jennie returning to her seat and stretching like a cat._

_Just at this moment did Jisoo and Lisa enter the room again. “Jennie! Rosè! I have your water. But we have to get going. Security is going to bring us to our transporter. So pack your things.” With those words did Jisoo threw the water bottles_

_Jennie and Rosè catching them. While Lisa had a big smile on her lips, and got poked in the rips by Jisoos elbow. They all were ready to leave in just some minutes and were moved to their transporter by security._

_For the first time in months did Rosè and Jennie had a free seat between themselves. Much to the bewilderment of Jisoo and Lisa. But they didn’t ask to bother. Thinking that they will resolve it by themselves._

Since then was Jennie in the outer parts of south Korea, Visiting Family. Leaving a very confused Rosè behind. That only waits for the return of Jennie in hope of similar experiences like the one in bangkok.


	2. Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie returns only to be more touchy and flirty towards Rosè. Rosè only knows that she likes it, but still is oblivious.

Jennie returned a mere week ago, still Rosè couldn’t bring herself to talk to her. She didn’t knew why. She tried to go out of Jennies way in every way possible, but she clung to her.

Fearing that the others might not accept her, or that Jennie would find her disgusting. Simply said, she had fears. Those stood in the way, just like her feelings for Jennie.

Never in the world, would someone like Jennie, like her back. Even worse, how would the fans react when they find out? Would Blackpink as it is now, still exists? To be honest, she doesn’t know.

Everything she knows is that, Jennie always clingers onto her. Even when she goes to sleep, she always tries to convince her to watch some movies with her.

Or that she can sleep in Jennies room if she wants. It all results in one thing, both of them cuddling each other and falling asleep. She doesn’t know if Jennie wants her as a friend or girlfriend.

Jennie does things that fall into both spectrums. Cuddling can be seen as a relationship thing and for friends. She wants to be safe so she doesn’t ask. Rather friends. Right?

Meanwhile

Lisa and Jisoo have a conversation about Rosè. Lisa had confusion written in her face. “Why? Why??! W-“ she got promptly cut of by Jisoo shushing her down.

Lisa herself didn’t mean to get too loud. Thank god Jisoo was there. She was just confused, as to how Rosè could be so oblivious. She didn’t get that Jennie was constantly flirting with her.

Lisa put her palm on her forehead, breathing deeply in and heavy out. She was in rage. Just because Rosè was oblivious did she barricaded herself in her own room.

Never going out, in fear that Jennie would find her. Only to eat, dance and sing. Even when she was barricaded, did Jennie most of the time wait till she got out to do something.

It was going as far as Rosè not seeing Lisa and Jisoo till dance and or sing practice. That’s a wonder, ‘cause they practically have a flat together.

And even when they saw each other, was Jennie magically there, to have Rosè for herself. Not even small-talk was possible anymore. Sure Rosè seemed to like it when Jennie was with her.

But she was also the reason, why she barricaded herself in her own room, all the time. Rosè was so oblivious. Still, Jennie seemed to have a plan how to get Rosè out of there.

She planned to get an movie night, all four of them together. She doubts that Rosè would say no, but still it will take time to bring her out of her room more regularly.

The whole group is trying to get ready for the 4th of December in Tokyo. The last tour of 2019. The day flew by, with all of them exhausted at the end of the day, they still needed to do something.

As soon as Jennie sat down onto the couch, did she call for the other. How many films they wanted to watch and what. Trying to get the plan to work. Jisoo and Lisa soon joined Jennie.

Even though they were all a blink away from falling asleep, did they try their best. Lisa asked if Rosè wanted to watch something too. Jisoo and Jennie trying to act casual.

Talking about what film or series they wanted to watch. Patiently waiting for Rosè to answer. Without a word did Rosè move over, to the couch and let herself fall between Jennie and Lisa. 

“Watch whatever you want, you all know I’m going to fall asleep after three minutes.” Rosè said, trying to cover her obvious smile with a pout of her lips. The group erupted in giggles.

“But you stretch yourself like a cat when you fall asleep! Thats so sweet!” Said lisa with a bright smile on her lips. At that Rosè tried to hide in the couch. Sinking in deep.

Hiding her lower face in her hoodie. Everybody in the room knew without looking at her, that she was probably looking like a tomato right now. So they didn't want to bother her.

Making on a random movie on Netflix and just trying not to fall asleep before Rosè does. Lisa and Jisso feeling the weight shift on the couch, but trying to hide their smiles.

Meanwhile

Rosè was exhausted till no end, Felling herself fall onto the left side of the couch. Not particularly interested, in the fact that Jennie was there. Exhaustion took over and she had no control.

Feeling a hand be put around her waist, feeling the person grab her more towards the left. The warmth that Jennies Body irritated was more than enough for Rosè mind to go blank.

Practically cuddling with Jennie, she didn’t care anymore. She just wanted to feel great and Jennie was the solution to it. Jennie can make her feel great. Rosè felt like cuddling.

Jennie seemed to accept that offer from Rosè. Letting Rosès head fall on her shoulder. Taking her hand of Rosès waist and instead let it brush through her hair. Playing with strands of hair.

As the movie go on did she notice how much Rosè started to fall onto her. Trusting her. While Jisoo and Lisa from time to time, send side glance towards Jennie.

They tried not to do it discrete, still failed miserably. Jennie saw every little side glance they shot her and Rosès way from time to time. While Jisoo and Lisa thought that they were just cute.

They seemed to get a stronger bond from such nights. Maybe, they should do things like this more often. Not alone, but together. Seemed warmer too. Especially in such cold times.

It wasn’t long till Jisoo and Lisa fell asleep too. The only one left was Jennie. Who was a bit taken back by the movies end. Not realising that she had gave Rosè a scalp massage.

Yawning did she take the remote and shut the Tv off. Laying away the remote, standing up. Planning on going to go to bed. Only to be met by a sleep driven, complaining Rosè.

“Whe—r..e do.....” nearly falling over mid sentence, if it weren't for Jennie holding her up. Jennie sighed, picking Rosè up brides style. Bringing her to Jennies room.

Rosè didn’t complain. Letting herself be lowered into Jennies bed. Jennie joined her directly afterwards and pulled up the covers. Long before they both noticed, did they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that it’s not more, but i’m to exhausted right now. Next update will be much bigger! Promised! Thanks for Reading :D


	3. maybe you don’t bother, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take an Interesting turn

Rosè was already in the Tokyo Dome, practicing her last concert of 2019. She could not forget what happened, just some days prior, before they flew to Japan. It was interesting to say the least, just like Jennies actions those days.

_Rosè awoke on what had to be the 27th of November. Noticing some little, or would she say rather big clues, onto where she is right now. Only knowing that she fell asleep yesterday on the couch with the others._

_So her expect-ions where shot down pretty much, after waking up. Because, first she couldn’t see the other. Second, she lay on a bed obviously. Third, someone very warm was cuddling her. _

_Fourth, she wasn't even in the living room. But all the tips didn’t help her, figuring out in wich room she was. Not even noticing the hands on her hips, or the person breathing calmly into her neck._

_Well at first didn't she notice, of course she would notice it, it just took a bit longer. The moment she noticed it, was the moment she could tell where she was and who the person was that was spooning her._

_She was mad at herself, for not getting where she was and who was spooning her. Of course, it would be Jennie and of course was Jennie spooning her. Even with the rather big hight difference of eight centimetre._

_Rosè was eight centimetre taller than Jennie. And Jennie still spooned her, it was adorable. She didn’t really try to turn around, while felling the breath of Jennie and her hand on her abdomen. Rosè felt... pressure._

_Not in a bad way. This was... a different kind of pressure, she kind of even enjoyed. The hand lightly pushing her into Jennie. The breathing of Jennie got intense. She asked herself, if Jennie was the reason, as to why she woke up early._

_Rosè was pretty sure, she imagined the way Jennies breath got hotter and hotter with each passing second. Or how fast her breathing got. Or how Jennie got nearer and nearer to her. Giving much needed warmth towards Rosè._

_Rosè didn’t feel bothered, not at all. The extra touch was driving her a bit crazy. She started to feel Jennies legs slowly strangling hers. And what had to be Jennies left leg even pushing its way between hers._

_It was unbelievably hot now, but in a good way. She didn't care if she woke up Jennie, with the move she was about to do. Jennie was a pretty heavy sleeper, so there were hopes that she wouldn’t even wake up from it._

_Rosè turned around pretty fast. Surprised at her own speed of it and noticing that Jennie didn’t even bat an eye. Now facing Jennie. Everything was the same as just from two seconds ago. The leg was still there, just like the hands on her middle section right now._

_Rosè slowly put her right hand under Jennies pillow and her left around Jennies mid section. The hight difference making Jennie cuddle between the area of the neck and shoulder. A bit above her collarbone._

_ They were fitting together, like a puzzle piece. Only increasing in warmth and a feeling Rosè couldn’t quite pinpoint. It felt unbelievably good and was welcome every time of the day, has Rosè decided. Jennie pressing herself into Rosè._

_And Rosè letting it happen, never in the world would she want to trade this feeling. Just now noticing that both of Jennies arms were spun around her mid section. She thought it was just the right one._

_Jennies right leg slowly making its way up between Rosès legs. Not anymore on both ends on knee level. Now it was, Jennies knee between her thighs. She felt the hotness in the touch. The pressure in her abdomen getting stronger._

_Not only stronger, even intenser in feeling, strangely warm. Definitely not hot, but more of a warmness. Her thoughts travelling, while getting incredibly close to Jennie. Using her hands to bring Jennie even closer._

_They were like, pressed onto each other now. Both of them able to feel each others racing hearth beats. Their breathing got hot and fast. Rosès legs trying to pull closer Jennies right leg. Jennie on the other hand was awake._

_Jennie was awake since Rosè was awake. She woke up, from the way Rosè started to breath heavy all of a sudden. Jennie was taken aback, but didn’t notice that her body seemed to copy Rosès. She kind of felt good._

_Not noticing how she pulled Rosè closer and breathed heavily into her neck. Knowing that all thought, she was a heavy sleeper, even though she was on the other spectrum of it. Just playing as if she was asleep._

_She felt the moment that Rosès weight shifted, thinking she was standing up. Surprised to feel that Rosè just turned around. And more surprised as she felt where her hands were put. Rosès left hand around her mid section._

_While Rosès right arm was going through under her pillow and the hand was slowly, but surely pressing her lightly into just above Rosès collarbone. Jennie felt quite surprised at the actions._

_It didn’t bother her, not one bit. Even the other way around. She felt really nice..., like just great. She had never, had such a sensation before in her life. Sensing that both her arms where now around Rosès mid section._

_Hearing and feeling how heavy and hard Rosè was actually breathing. Seemingly deep in thoughts. She felt like pressed onto Rosè, it didn’t bother her. She knew that her right knee was originally between Rosès knees._

_She felt quite surprised, when both of Rosès Legs strapped around Jennies knee. In a way that let Jennie know, that her knee wandered a bit upward, like, between Rosès thighs. She knew the way that Rosès legs moved, that she didn’t bother her in any way._

_Only now really noticing, in wich conditions both of them were. Seemingly were both totally out of breath. Not even mentioning the inhuman temperature that was between them from all the touching._

_Both of them slowly getting, that the other was awake. Rosès breathing slowed down, she took her left arm to push Jennie slowly away from her. Only by some inches. Looking down, seeing that Jennies eyes were open._

_They both stared onto each others eyes, unable to describe the feelings they were seeing. Rosès left hand was on Jennies cheek, stroking circles with her thump. Jennie and Rosè both inching closer, looking down onto each others lips._

_Their lips touched, and it felt like warmth was radiating from each other. They had their eyes closed, living in the moment. Never had they imagined that it would happen. Thinking the other person liked her in a friendship way._

_Only departing their lips to breath, both had completely forgotten that they needed air to life. Opening their eyes, and looking again. None of them both, had regret written in their face. Both looking, nodding and kissing again._

_This time no one was tense, knowing that it was okay, knowing they both wanted it_. _Relaxing to the touches under the cover. Hands roaming free, to do what they desired. Rosè kissing Jennie wildly, full of emotions, and Jennie recreating._

_Limbs tangled together, trying to find a way to get even closer. Wich ended in Jennie topping Rosè, sitting on her lap. While Rosè lay on her backside. Breaking the kiss, both completely have forgotten to breath. _

_Rosè smiling up to Jennie and Jennie smiling down to Rosè. Jennie looking Rosè up and down and Rosè doing the same. Jennie smiling, surprisingly looking out the window to her right and saying. “Looks like we got to stand up.”_

_Rosè was a bit taken back by it and mirrored Jennies actions. Looking outside, seeing the first sunshines rising and snow falling. The world getting white. Rosè felt as if all her doubts washed away. _

_ “Looks like it, Jisoo and Lisa are without a doubt already awake.” She said while smiling. A bit disappointed that they didn’t get to have a bit more private time together. Rosè can’t complain, she is so happy._

_ Not only that she knows that Jennie likes her back, but also knowing that the concert is in just days prior. Their last concert of 2019 will be something they will probably never forget. Tilting her head back towards Jennie._

_Jennie just smiling down at her. Rosè slowly pushed herself upwards on her elbows. Giving Jennie a kiss. Not meant to inflame something, but to make you smile. Jennie happily doing the same back to Rosè._

_Jennie stud up from her bed and offered Rosè her hand. Rosè taking it with a smirk and sitting up on the bed. Standing up from it, and going hand in hand with Jennie towards their kitchen. Letting go of each others hands, when seeing Jisoo and Lisa already eating._

_Jisoo and Lisa throwing each other side glances and smirks. Totally not surprised that Jennie and Rosè were so giddy so early in the morning. Especially after Jennie brought Rosè to her room. They probably thought, that they were oblivious._

_Lisa started talking without missing a beat, after both Jennie and Rosè sat down. “Next time if you are so late, could you go directly to the preparations. By the way, you both still have to pack your luggage. I and Jisoo already did it.” _

_Normally would Jennie throw a witty comment at Lisa, but not today. To Lisas surprise. “We are sorry, we slept in.” Total lie. “And our flight will be tomorrow morning, right?” Jennie said with enthusiasm._

_ “Yes but we got to be extra early, just like always. Security will drive us there, guide us through the airport, without paparazzi in our way. And will take an early flight so we will be in time for the preparations in the Tokyo Dome.”_

_Said Lisa with a bored face. Jisoo and Rosè eating in silence, just listening while eating. Jennie thinking about the weather it should be in that time of year in Japan. Already creating outfits in her head, for her free time in Japan. _

_Everything looked normal the entire day, as they practiced, as they danced, sang and in the evening as they packed for their flight. Rosè was rather tired at the end of the day, having everything planned out for the day that was coming._

_She changed into her pyjamas and sunk into her bed. Closing her eyes and starting to drift of. Being brought back by a knocking on the door. She tiredly replied to the person._

_ “W-W...hat is it?” She said half asleep. Hearing the door open, and a very tired Jennie stepping into her room, in her pyjamas. Without a word did Rosè made space for Jennie. Tapping the space beside her._

_Jennie moved slowly over to the bed and laid down. Putting her head onto Rosès chest. Rosè going through Jennie hair for a little while, before falling asleep. Jennie joining a little bit later. Lisa and Jisoo looking through the door crack._

_Looking at each other and giggling silently. Hugging each other and going to their respected rooms to sleep. They had a big concert to handle and many preparations still have to be done._

_Jennie awoke, thanks to Rosè who shaken her by the shoulders. Telling her she needed to get ready for the flight. She did as said. Jennie going into her own room and changing. Rosè starting to change after Jennie left her room._

_The day was just going as planned. Being guided mostly by security and entering the plane. Since they arrived in Japan Tokyo, didn't they have time. All of them preparing for the concert and having not much time for themselves._

They all were prepared for the concert on the following day and had already made plans for their little stay in Japan after the last concert of 2019 ended. Jennie and Rosè had pretty much to get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m seemingly nearing the end of this fic pretty fast. I wanted to make you, those who have read, Vote in the comments if you want a smutty chapter or rather a more fluffy one! The last chapter will be either fluffy or smutty! decide wise :D!


	4. Something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their xmas. Jennie and Rosè giving themselves some time.

Rosè was so exhausted, she knew that she would be having another concert. And even one early in the year, 5. January in the Kyocera Dome. She knew that she should stand up now. She just didn’t want to.

It was way more comfortable cuddling with Jennie now. Being the big spoon, seeing the day arrive. Slowly cuddling deeper into Jennies neck, and resting. Letting out warm breath, her right arm around jennies abdomen.

Rosè was nearing to fall asleep again. If it weren’t for Jennie slowly turning in her arms. Jennie was seemingly half asleep and started to turn to Rosè, now breathing into her collarbone. Rosè just let her turn towards her.

Her right hand was hoovering over Jennies back. She felt herself start to smile, at the idea that popped in her mind. She started to drag her pointer finger across Jennies back. Having funny things in mind.

Strong enough to feel, but light enough to not scratch. Starting at Jennies neck, and sluggishly dragging it across jennies back. Just in line with the spinel column. Feeling Jennies arms tighten around her back.

She added another finger, when she felt Jennies breath hitching a bit. And after some moments letting her entire hand drag over Jennies back. Biting her own lower lip, and starting to let her hand roam over Jennies back.

She stopped being gentle and dug her nails lightly into jennies skin. Dragging it over Jennies spinel column a few times. Knowing that she caused some red marks, but wouldn’t make a wound. Levelling her head a bit down.

And letting out a hot breath against Jennies ear. Her hand going from the underside of Jennies back to her abdomen. Now using one finger again, with pressure trailing Jennies lower abdomen.

She felt Jennies breath coming hot against her collarbone, and the arms tighten around her back. Then something she didn’t really expect to happen. Jennie did take a bit distance, and put both her hands on Rosès chest.

And what happened after that didn’t Rosè expect in a million years. She felt pressure on her chest, that ended in Rosè lying on her back. And a somewhat distant Jennie having, her pressed down, and hovering over her.

Rosè felt Jennies legs brush against hers. Jennie started to sit, on Roesès pelvis. Their legs intertwined with each other. Jennies right hand traveling up Rosès throat, using only her pointer finger, but with much pressure.

Her left hand slowly trailing down, from Rosès chest to Rosès pelvis. Just above Rosès intimate area. Rosè put her hands on Jennies hip, and press her down. Both of them were breathing deeply, and soundly, hearing each other. 

Jennie let her right hand travel to Rosès lips, and traced the outlines of her lower lip. With her left going from just above Rosès intimate area to let her hand slide under her t-shirt. Tracing her abdomen sharply and precise.

Letting her left hand trace sharp circles just above Rosès intimate area, and closing the distance between their upper body. Jennies lips hovering over Rosès. Looking at each other, and trailing to each others lips. 

Closing up, and kissing. Firstly unsure, but after some seconds stop being innocently. Wildly roaming across each others lips. Hands gripping tightly in an attempt in being closer. Jennies left hand slowly traveled further down.

Only departing for air, looking at each other half lidded. Closing in each other again after taking some ragged breaths. Jennie dragging her tongue over Rosès lower lip. Rosè responding to it, and opening her mouth slightly.

Jennie lets her tongue roam inside of Rosès mouth. Rosè trying to win dominance but failing miserably. Rosè letting Jennie top her and trying to focus on what’s happening. She felt Jennies hand travel down to her intimate area.

She felt her core getting flooded with desire, and hotness. Her hip jerking up, as Jennies hand was slowly tracing over her clit. Both of them departing again, with Rosè moaning silently out, to don’t stop.

Jennie kissing down Rosès jawline, and after being done with it, moving towards Rosès ear. Whispering hot praises, on how beautiful Rosè sounded right now. Her right hand being placed on Rosès throat.

While her left hand teased at her clit. Sending hot moans and groans out of Rosè. While praising her for these. Rosè felt already on the edge and out of breath. Her hips moving in rhythm with Jennies hands.

Jennie stopped being a tease, and slipped two fingers inside, all the while praising Rosè in a whisper voice. All Rosè could do was whimper and try to find a new rhythm. Jennie finding Rosès g-spot, and teasing it.

Over, and over again, reaching her high. After coming seeing stars and feeling after shocks of it. Trying to find her breath. Jennie looking at her longingly, and putting out. Waiting till Rosè calmed down again, only to kiss her calmly.

Rosè smiled the kiss broke and decided to do something rather unexpected. Grabbing Jennie by the collar, and reversing their positions. Now Rosè was top, and smirking down onto Jennie. Kissing her lips softly.

Rosè slowly trailed down to her jawline, trailing kisses along it. Moving down on Jennies throat, and even leaving hickeys along it. Kissing along her collarbone, and steadily moving downwards. Feeling Jennies hands in her hair.

The lower she moved, the more moans and groans did she get out of Jennie. Now kissing her stomach area, looking up for approval and being met with a nod. Going more down and licking across Jennies clit. 

Hearing moans of approval. Feeling Jennies hips move with her. She put two fingers inside, and found nearly immediately her g-spot. licking her clit while penetrating her g-spot, it didn't take long for Jennie to come.

Rosè pulling out, while looking at Jennie coming completely undone was fascinating to say the least. Smiling down at her. Speaking softly “come on, the others must be waiting.” . Said Rosè with a little smile. 

Pulling Jennie up by the collar and bringing her onto her feet. “Yea, yea...” said Jennie while facing Rosè. Looking at her, speaking again “but before we do that....” did she say in a calm voice. Pulling Rosè close.

And giving her a peck on the check, before sprinting off towards the kitchen. Rosè shortly following after, acting as if nothing happened and having a normal breakfast with her friends and lover.

Both Jennie and Rosè being oblivious to the fact that they made Jisoo just 6000 Yen richer. Lisa lost her bet, as to when they both would do it. Jisoo looked smug the whole day long, while Lisa felt so stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all for reading my relatively small fanfiction :). I hope we will meet someday again! I wish y’all a lovely 2020!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
